Infected
by Queen Rebelle
Summary: Leo Garra, Jayson Garra, and Dove Burch are three survivors of the zombie apocalypse of 2178. Surrounded by the rotting undead, they have to survive from what ruins were left behind. Danger lurks in every corner; even the Uninfected are dangerous. AU Apocalypse!Warriors. Rated T for gore, violence, swearing, and adultish themes and subjects.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey guys, Rebelle here. I know it is a tad bit early for me to publish this, but I already wrote lots of chapters and couldn't resist publishing it XD**

**This is the prologue (duh) and just shows what the Infection can do. Yes, it is violent and disgusting, but alas, it is necessary. The first chapter will be posted in a few days (revising and editing, ugh. Especially when it's coming from my phone), so... read on! I do take suggestions, but keep them to a minimum, because I already have a few chapters written up. Remember to review!**

Unknown

There was blood everywhere. Everywhere I turned, there was blood! Dripping down into my eyes, blanketing my clothes, drenching the air with a rotten stench.

My head throbbed with heat, my sweat mixing with the blood. Oh, the pain! Pain was like a second emotion, coming into play whenever I thought about something.

I shut my eyes, picturing my mother and father and sister in my head. Oh, they loved me so much. But they would have to let me go.

I was Infected. I knew it deep down inside of me, but I wouldn't admit to myself. I was trapped here, losing my mind, dying, but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

Pain pierced the inside of my head. I screamed, blood dripping into my mouth. It tasted so... so good...

This was it. I knew it. I said a quick prayer to God for forgiveness, sobbing, until the Infection took over.

My mind went blank. All I could think about was how hungry I was. Not able to control anything I stood and watched as my fingers clawed at the rotting wood trapping me.

I screamed, the horrible, raspy sound piercing everything around me. I rammed into the wood, stumbling out with an insane look on my face. I saw three people standing, paralyzed in fear.

My family.

Instincts took over and I screeched, lunging at the smallest one. My sister.

I couldn't stop. Couldn't stop...

Stomach growling. So-, so hungry.

Little girl. Next meal...

Food...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Finally, the first chapter! So, I bet you're wondering...**

**REBELLE!**

**What does the Infection do?**

**Well, here ya' have it! Most of the information about the Infection is in this chapter! Don't worry though, there's still action in it. And not entirely your 'typical' zombie infection...**

Dove Burch

I panted, running as fast as I could. My energy was depleted, my limbs begging for mercy, but I ran. Screeches of terrified people-, what am I saying?! They weren't people anymore! They were Infected; zombies; undead; whatever you called them!

I couldn't let them catch me; one whiff of their stinky breath and I would be Infected.

You see, you might watch those ancient zombie movies, like Zombieland and that guy obsessed with something called Twinkies, and you think you know zombies. Boy, you're wrong. If you get bitten by one of those, you're dead. Literally. The Infected eat you alive. If you catch a whiff of their smelly breath, then you become Infected in a matter of minutes. The Infected wouldn't eat another Infected, for the Infected couldn't stand the taste of another.

I could not afford to let one of the Infected find me. My group was at stake; these weapons would help. Stolen from a small army camp, I had to use the underground tunnels to get there. I couldn't go back through them; the tunnel collapsed on me. I barely made it out.

I kept running, my blonde ponytail flipping behind my head. Looking back for a mere second, I spotted a small swarm of fast Infected trailing behind me.

The Infected could run. That was the scariest part. They couldn't run very fast, but they could run. They ran for miles. The Infection  
>made them stronger and more bloodthirsty.<p>

The Infection started from a minor strain of the cold. It soon mutated into something worse; fits of vomiting, hallucinations, and suicidal thoughts. Cities died just from that. Nothing like this had ever happened, and since almost all major and minor diseases had been cured by the brilliant scientist Dr. Cinder Parry. You had a rare disease, boom. It was cured. But Dr. Parry died twenty years ago from a shooting. She had been helping a woman give birth in front of a convenience store when a drug-driven homicidal man started firing gun shots. Dr. Parry had been ailing for two years after that until she died. The world mourned the great doctor's death. Dr. Leah Pandy soon replaced her in her excellence, but never paralleled in her skills.

Dr. Parry's medicines, while they cured diseases, they did not leave people immune to them. People were not ready for the sudden outburst of the second mutation, let alone the third.

The third mutation was not the worse to come though. Quite a few people survived the nerve stimulants, paralysis, but not the bursting of major arteries. The worst mutation was the fifth.

The fifth was what was come of today. The fourth had made it immune to temperature differences, so the fifth made it spread everywhere, with the virus making a neural connection in the brain, taking over the left side of their brain and leaving the right side useless. It sparked in young people though. Old people had a short time of immunity to the strain, but eventually their feeble bodies succumbed to the virus.

I slowed down near the Wall, knocking twice, then three times, I panted as I watched the Infected crept closer.

The Door opened. I ran through it, shutting it quickly. I heard the scratching and shuffling of the Infected, then their growls of dissatisfaction.

"Dove," My boyfriend Ben gasped, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, smiling.

"I'm back." I smiled, holding up the backpack. "And I brought weapons."

I gave Ben the backpack, stretching and leaning up against a wall. I collapsed on the dirt, rubbing my temples.

"Hey, good finds." Ben pants, digging through the pack. He pulled out a small zipped-up bag, un-zipping it and pulling out an assortment of dried fruits. "We got more food. I'll tell Mini."

Mini was Ben's mother, but Ben wouldn't admit it. He hated her. Before the Infection, his twin sister had been mortally injured, and barely survived. She had dysfunctional legs, and Mini shunned her two children and drilled into her mind that Bindi was her only daughter. Her sister Billie, in hopes of impressing Mini, had built two identical contraptions to replace them. Billie was an engineer, but she was lost a week ago. She was a Runner, and had come back with hoards of Infected following her. We couldn't open up the Door without risking the Infected swarming in, so we were all forced to hear the screams and cries of her being eaten alive. We found her bones a day later and buried her by the old Fountain, knowing that Heaven was better than here.

Mini finally realized that what she had done was wrong, but Ben still shunned her. Mini now ran the Kitchen, making a stew of whatever anyone could salvage from ruins.

I walked towards the Fountain, looking over the small 'town'. We called it the Centre. To my sister and I, this was all we knew. We trudged through rain and sleet to get here. We were both seven, and our parents had left us to get food, but never came back.

I distinctly remember me crying, my stomach rumbling fiercely, and my ribs showing. I had whispered for milk. My mother wiped a tear from her eye, and argued with my father. After hours of arguing, they both pulled on their coats and walked out the door, saying their goodbyes.

"Don't go!" My sister Ivy had cried. "Those things will get you!"

My mother smiled, crinkles forming in her eyes. She walked up to Ivy, and had promised that she would return.

They never did. A week passed, and the only thing Ivy and I did was drink water that dripped down from the roof. We were locked in, with the only way out being the roof. Ivy had said, and I quote, "It's been a week since Mama and Papa left. We have to find them."

I had protested, crying something about Mother's promise. Ivy placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to starve, or live?"

After some convincing, Ivy and I had left through the roof and traveled over the rooftops, hiding from the sights of the Infected.

At one point the next day, I looked down at a skeleton sprawled on the ground. Ripped shreds of a blue jacket lay across it. A spoiled milk carton and a small pile of moldy crushed cans sat next to him.

At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed loudly, bursting into tears.

I hadn't realized it until much, much later, but after piecing the story together, I found out that Mother had been Infected, and had eaten my father.

But what struck me the most was the rotten jug of milk.

They had risked their lives to get a jug of milk. The milk I had asked for.

It drove me crazy, and every time I thought about it made me feel guilty.

If I hadn't complained for milk my parents wouldn't be dead.

But Ivy told me that if I hadn't complained for milk, we would all be dead.

"Dove!" Someone screamed from behind me, running as fast as she could through the Door and towards me. I turned around to see twenty-five year old Hazel, panting. She was a Maker, which took care of the Com system and helped with maintenance.

"What?" I asked. Hazel opened her mouth frantically, unable to say anything from shock. I grasped her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Hazel, what happened?" She started gasping and panting gibberish; nothing I could understand. I tried again, grasping her shoulders. "Hazel, speak to me."

"Your sister," She shrieked. My eyes widened. "Ivy's missing!"

"Where did you last hear from her?!" I snapped, shaking her shoulders. Hazel gasped, not able to speak. "Tell me!"

"Near the Sky Tree!" She gasped. "Out near the abandoned shop!"

I gasped. The abandoned shop was where the Infected gathered! I screamed, "Ivy!" and started running as fast as I could to the Door.

Ben stopped me. He wrapped his bulky arms around my abdomen and pulled me back. I clawed at his arms with rugged fingernails, crying, "Ivy! Ivy!"

Ben gasped, his grip loosening on me for barely a moment. I escaped from his grasp and ran for the Door.

Ben tackled me, his huge body crushing mine. He wrung his arms around my chest, yelling, "Dove, don't try it!"

I gasped for air, screaming. The sounds had caught the attention of everyone around, their pale faces staring at the heap of yours truly on the ground.

"Dove," Ben whispered in my ear. "Don't try and find her; it's suicide. Ivy is a survivor, she'll make it."

Ben stood up and grasped by arm, hauling me up. I sniffled, grasping his jacket with both hands and burying the side of my face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started trudging towards the Beds.

He picked me up and placed me on his Bed, which was way more comfortable than my sleeping bag.

He got a Bed because his family were some of the first people to come. Me and Ivy were more recent.

Tears filled my eyes. Ivy could be anywhere from eaten to Infected to still alive out there.

"Don't cry." Ben whispered, wiping my eyes with his thumbs. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose, then pulled a thin sheet over my chest. He whispered goodbye, then walked away slowly.

I curled up in the blanket and let my eyes close, soon falling into sleep.

**Names-to-characters:**

**Dove Burch- Dovewing**

**Dr. Cinder Parry, PhD- Cinderpelt**

**Dr. Leah Pandy, PhD- Leafpool**

**Ben Sanderson- Bumblestripe**

**Mini Sanderson- Millie**

**Billie Sanderson- Blossomfall**

**Bindi Sanderson- Briarlight**

**Ivy Burch- Ivypool**

**Hazel Smith- Hazeltail**

**Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yeah yeah, I know, the usual. Late chapter. I have excuses, but I'm not going to bore you with them. All I'm going to say is that I've been feeling like shit for the past few days, and it doesn't help that I'm addicted to Tumblr. I was going to post this yesterday, but Fanfiction was out.**

**Just so you know, the end of the chapter is really, really, terrible, but I needed someplace to end it.**

Ivy Burch

A damp, musty smell filled the air as constant drips pitter-pattered on the ground. I shifted my weight to my left side, struggling in the ropes.

Honestly, I had no idea how I'd gotten there. All I can remember is running from a group of Infected, carrying medicines in my pack, then being gagged and having a heavy sack shoved on my head. Then the long, bumpy ride to wherever I was.

I chewed at the cloth tied tightly around my mouth, barely able to shut my mouth completely. Nothing worked.

My breathing went heavy as the cloth in front of my nose and mouth grew damp. A moan escaped from me before I could stop it.

I wriggled under my bonds, snapping a few threads from the dusty rope tying my hands together. Clawing and scraping, I loosened the grip of the rope, but not completely freeing me.

"Don't bother." Someone sneered in front of me. From the deepness of the voice, I guessed it was a boy, over twenty, but under thirty. "You can't escape."

"Why not?" I tried to say, but the only thing that came out was a muffled jumble of gibberish.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?" He sneered again. The gag on me loosened, dangling from my neck. It appeared that the boy had untied it.

"Hardly." I spat, the anger still muffled by the bag. "Why don't you get this goddam thing off of me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed.

"There's nothing funny about taking a teenager hostage." I grumbled. "In fact, I think the only thing apparently funny would be your face. I know that if I could see it, I would puke at how hideous it was."

He laughed. "Aggressive. Calm down, little lady."

"I'm not even small." I spat. "Now, how about you get this damn bag off of my head before someone gets hurt."

"Who would that someone be? You?" He sneered.

I jerked, smacking his thigh -or something like that- with my knee. He jumped in the air, then slammed his fist into my stomach. I took a deep breath, trying to retain back the air I had lost.

"I think, in technical terms, it would be you, mister, that would be hurt." I grinned, hiding my wheeze. The man growled.

"Brendan! What are you doing?!" A woman growled, and from the sound of it, she slapped him.

"Holly," He growled back.

"Lovely. A reunion of two idiots in front of me! Honestly, I am honored!" I said sarcastically. The girl, Holly, smacked me across the face, though the sack muffled the pain.

"Garra! Finley! Get back to your stations!" A woman snapped. "Garra, you should know by now! You're a commander!"

"Garra?" I said out-loud, shutting my eyes. "I feel like I know that name..."

"Shut up, prisoner." Holly snarled. She started stomping away.

"Wait!" I shouted, shaking the bag partially off of my head. "I know someone!"

"Who?" Holly snapped.

"Leo and Jayson!" I gasped. Holly stopped in her tracks. "The duo of boys who helped me fight the Infected off in Downtown Houston!"

Ah, the Zombie fight in Downtown Houston. Dove had moved ahead without telling me while I was stuck in the middle of a hoard of Infected. Two scruffy and abandoned boys ran out, one with a chainsaw, the other with two axes. I was fighting with my bare knuckles. They worked their way towards me, while I was holding my breath and swinging my punches everywhere. The tall lanky one with the eye patch and long black hair tied in a ponytail had stood inches away from my chest, chopping down many. I dodged his elbows and punched the ones that stalked up on my side.

The red-head muscly one was slicing down hoards of his own, the sound of his chainsaw attracting most of the crowd. Luckily, he seemed to be handling himself on his own.

The black-haired one handed me an axe, then continued cutting down the Infected. I fought hard that day, my courage finally showing through.

Finally, most of the Infected lay in bits on the ground. Breathing heavily, I hammered the axe into the ground, smiling.

"That was fun." The red-head smiled. I titled my head, gawking and squinting.

"Fun? We almost died!" I snarled.

"That's what makes it fun." The skinny one grinned.

"What's your name?" The red-head asked me.

"Ivy. Ivy Burch. Sixteen years old." I squinted.

"Leo Garra." He said. He pointed to the black-haired boy. "That's Jayson. We're brothers."

"Say, have you heard of anyone named Holly Garra? We need to find her. She's about yay high," Jayson motioned around half a foot above him. "With pure black hair and green eyes, pale skin, wears black and green, keeps a holly leaf in her hair. Is that an accurate description?" Leo nodded. "Good. Well, we need to find her. Have you seen her or heard of her?"

"Don't say I have." I frowned. "Have you seen a girl, she looks just like me, but taller and really, really thin and pale? Her name is Dove, and she's my sister. I need to find her."

"Haven't seen her." Jayson frowned.

"I have! She was running that way," Leo pointed west. "And was screaming, 'Ivy! Ivy!'"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Wait," Leo said, just before I started walking away. He slipped a piece of paper out of his pant pocket, wiping his hand on his t-shirt. "If you ever need us, or if we need you, here's our com channel." He handed me a paper that had the numbers '4582' on it. I took it gratefully, and thanked him, walking away. I had stuffed it in the high pocket of my jacket.

I twisted in my ropes, finally snapping them. I reached into the highest pocket on my jacket, slowly pulling out the damp and stained slip of paper. Putting it in between my index and middle fingers, I handed it to Holly. Holly took it quickly, sneering, "What is this?"

"Leo and Jayson's com link channel." I said quickly. She stumbled in her place, tripping and gasping.

"You know where they are?" She rasped, panting.

"They were in Houston last time I met them." I said, dropping my hands on my lap. "It was two years ago though."

"Houston." Holly looked up. She glared at Brendan. "How far away from here is Houston?!"

Brendan pulled out a sophisticated device, swiping two fingers away from each other. He looked up at Holly. "50.8 miles, ma'am."

"Good. I want a search team sent there now!" Holly snapped. "Theresa, Tyler, Heather, get over here!" Three people; one an older woman, one a tall man, and the other an under-grown blonde, came rushing towards Holly. "You three; head to Houston! You're searching for two boys, one with golden hair, the other with black. Find them a soon as possible and bring them to me!"

"What about the com number?" I asked quickly.

"Right!" Holly looked up, stalking towards me. "I hope to God you're not lying." She breathed heavily, pressing her right hand on my shoulder and leaning down towards me. "Because if you are, may God have mercy on you."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't lie."

Holly glared at me. "I hope you don't." She looked up. "Brendan, bring me the coms!"

"Yes, your highness." Brendan said sarcastically from behind Holly. Now that I could see him, he wasn't all that bad looking. He and Holly looked alike, so I asked if they were siblings.

"Hell no!" They both replied. I raised my hands up in defense as Brendan sped away. He came back soon after holding a small piece of technology. Holly snatched it, pressing four buttons. She held it up to her ear, panting and praying.

One click away and Holly was screaming. Tears ran down her ashen face, a smile spreading widely. She placed a hand over her chapped lips, trying not to scream again.

"It's really you!" She cried, wiping tears from her dull green eyes. "Where the hell have you been? God, I've been searching for you for years!" She looked up at me. "A girl told me this. Girl, what is your name?"

"Ivy Burch." I said quietly.

"Her name is Ivy Burch. You've met her?! I knew she wasn't lying!" I scoffed at her statement. "I'm sending a team right now! Oh God, please be safe until my squad picks you up! Leo, Jayson, I love you! Be safe! I'll see you in less that a day! Be safe..." Holly's tears rained down as she dropped the com. She collapsed into a pile on the ground.

Instinctively, I said, "It's okay."

Holly glared at me, then picked herself up and walked over to her squad, barking orders to them. The three started walking towards a large hulking pile of metal, which turned out to be a car. It slowly drove out of a door covered by an armored gate.

"Thank you." Holly breathed, dashing away.

"Congratulations, you're the third person ever to get on Holly's good side!" Brendan clapped sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because Holly hates you." I said with a blank expression. He frowned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know; why don't you ask the person who kidnapped me?" I said dramatically.

"Where did you live?"

"The Centre Louis." I blurted out, quickly slapping my hand over my mouth.

"Louis? I don't know of any Louis around here!"

"T-, that's right!" I stuttered. "Louis is not around here!"

"I know it is." He hissed, leaning down and grasping my jacket. "Where is Centre Louis?!"

"Louisiana!" I coughed. "But I'm not telling you anything else unless you promise to take me back!"

"Fine then." Brendan snorted. "What does this 'Centre' do?"

"We fight off the Infected, duh." I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were smart."

"Besides that."

"Well, we try to grow and prosper. And survive." I mumbled, "Idiot."

"Tell you what, I'll take you back to this 'Centre', but only if you give me something in return when we get there."

"Like what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Something. You'll know it when the time comes." He looked away, slipping an injection needle into a pocket on his right side of his shin.

"What's that?"

"It's a serum that slows the effects of the Infection." He shrugged. My eyes widened.

"You mean that your group has had a cure this whole time and you haven't spread the word?!"

"No, I said it slowed the effects. If you breathe in the Infected air, you inject this into you and you won't become Infected for around eight hours. It's not a cure; it's nothing close to a cure." He snorted.

"But what if you keep injecting the serum over and over?"

"You'll die. The drugs in it are too powerful to keep using."

I looked around. "Where is everyone? Most importantly, where am I?"

"Welcome to the Galveston Omega. Home of 27 people."

**Brendan Finley- Breezepelt**

**General Holly Garra- Hollyleaf**

**Lnt. Theresa Garra- Tawnypelt**

**Tyler Garra- Tigerheart**

**Heather Uno- Heathertail**

**Leo Garra- Lionblaze**

**Jayson Garra- Jayfeather**

**(Yes Holly has mood swings)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Arrgh this chapter is terrible. And if there are mistakes, blame my iPhone XD I wrote this in the Notes. There shall be typos. And very big ones at that if so.  
><strong>

**Also: I have a Tumblr now. So, if you're looking for Warriors-related things to laugh at, I have many things there. It's .com (just remove the parenthesis and spaces)**

**Replies to guest reviews (I'll start doing this, since I get a lot of guest reviews 0-0): **

**Guest(1): I don't suck, I swallow. (JKJKJK) And I'm already in hell. SUCCUBUSSES FOREVER! And of course people would miss me! *gives noogie to ML* Right ML? (ML: *chokes*) She said that she'll miss me.**

**Guest(2): It's the prologue; it's there to be a little teaser.**

**Poopyface 2.0: Are you sure? You could be ML...**

**Spottedtail: Why thank you! *blushes* And, *in a Batman voice* I am Queen of the world...**

**oh gosh: Scared? (sarcasm) Why would you be?**

**GirlInTheShadows: I know...**

**Shira the Mage: 0.o**

**Guest(1) (I have a feeling that they're the same person): But we just met... can't we at least go on a date before you 'fuck me'?**

**Shira the Mage (again): Actually, if it were up to me, I would keep Ivypool single in the actual books, but FANDOM SHIPPING FOREVER! And of course!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW This story is set in the American Mid-west (Texas, Louisiana, etc.) so there will be references about that.**

_**Edit: I messed up on last names in here. Edited out for that reason.**_

Jayson Garra

"Jayson, Jayson!" Leo panted, running towards me. I looked up from my journal, stopping my pen.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Holly!" He breathed, sucking in air. "She's found us!"

"Holly?!" I gasp, standing up quickly.

"Yes! You know that kick-ass blondie, her name was Ivy, well, she kept our com number then found Holly!" said Leo quickly.

"You're joking!" I look at his face with my good eye, and see the seriousness in his face. "You're not joking..."

"Holly's sending a squad to find us right now!"

"What about Chloe?"

Leo looked away, towards a small cabin. "We have to bring her with us."

"But she's in an unstable condition!" I protested.

"She could wake up!" Leo roared. His eyes softened, glistening with unsung tears. "She has to..."

Chloe was a teenager we found hiding in an abandoned basement. She had been surviving on what was left of the supplies in her house, eating barely a day's worth of food a week. Leo had brought her out, and we took her to our 'home', where in the next few weeks we spent hiding there, the two fell in love. That was before the accident.

Leo had found a car, and had succeeded in jump-starting it. The two were driving around recklessly, having fun, but Chloe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Leo was distracted for the tiniest of moments, then accidentally swerved into a building. I had saved Leo, but Chloe was in a coma. She hadn't woken up yet. It had been a full year since she fell into it, and I was losing hope in her ability to survive.

"C'mon, let's get our stuff ready." Leo frowned, wiping his eyes. He started walking back to our cabin. I followed him.

I looked over what I had with my one good eye. In a small disorganised pile, I had used and old books, a pair of cracked glasses, two extra hand-sewn eye patches, and a small assortment of medicines farmed from abandoned warehouses and shops. Grasping a large duffle bag, I shoved all my possessions into it and slung it over my shoulder. I drooped from the weight, but I dragged it out despite my lack of strength.

"Chloe, please wake up." I heard someone whisper. Judging from my surrounding, it was most likely Leo. Interested, I kept listening.

"Chloe, wake up. We're going somewhere special. That's where my sister Holly lives. It'll be nice there. And there'll be nothing that can hurt you there. Wake up, please!" He sobbed softly. I poked my head through the door, trying not to make a sound. Leo was leaning over Chloe's bed, clutching her hand with both of his, his forehead resting on her shoulder. Three different IVs were coming from her arms, and the cheap heart monitor was still beeping. I nearly sighed in relief.

Tears were running down Leo's face. 'He really loves that girl.' I thought. I stiffened. What would happen if she never woke up? What if she did, and she never remembered him?

He would be heartbroken.

I grasped my duffle bag the coughed. "Leo, when is Holly's squad getting here?"

Leo jolted in his place, startled by my sudden appearance. He looked up, and sighed, "In an hour or two."

I sighed, and pulled out a book. It was ancient, probably dating back around three-hundred years. The title was worn out, but I knew what it was called, 'The Two Towers' by, oh, was it, RJ? Token? Oh well. This was around the hundredth time I'd read it, as I hadn't seen a new book in months. Books were my company, letting me travel into worlds of magic and mystery, taking me away from the horrors of reality, which really helped me since I was always fighting.

I looked over at Leo. He was staring at Chloe, making small attempts at packing his things together. I felt sympathy for him at that moment. He'd never felt love towards him, and the fact that he loved this girl meant a lot to him.

Leo, Holly, and I, as toddlers, were abandoned and sent to out godparents Stacey and Brandon. They took care of us until the Infection spread. Stacey got it, and begged Brandon to kill her before she went insane. He sobbed, shakily pointing a pistol towards her. He whispered his love for her, then shot her in the chest. Brandon was never the same after that.

So when the world went black, he told us to leave and never return. The three of us quickly made packs of our stuff and left. I peered through the window, just as Brandon said, "I'll see you soon, my love."

He grasped the trigger on the gun, then raised the barrel towards his head. Holly looked over my shoulder, then screamed, "Dad!"

But it was too late. Brandon shot himself while cradling a cracked frame covering an old picture of Stacey. He soon slumped down, the frame cracking in half and glass spreading on the floor. I screeched, "Dad!" and collapsed. Holly dropped as well, cradling me in her pale arms. I hugged her, tears falling down my face.

Leo had looked over at the two of us, then screamed, "Zombies!"

Holly and I looked up, and Holly screeched. She grasped a broken-off pipe, then stood up. "Jay, we have to fight!"

I nodded, looking around. I found a rusty crowbar. It had to work.

That was the day I fought the hardest. Nothing could control my rage; whacking every moving thing in sight with the crowbar.

"Jay, they're here." Leo breathed, interrupting my flash-back. I looked up. "They came early."

"No way." I gasped. I stood up and walked slowly towards the car stationed in front of our cabin. "This is a 2015 Ford! Those are ancient! How did you ever get one in that good of condition?"

"My great-grand parents owned it." An older woman smiled, crinkles forming at her bright green eyes. "I'm surprised you know about it."

"Are you kidding?" I gawked. "Cars are my thing!" I walked around it. "You've even extended the back for more space! How did you do that without disrupting the modulators?"

"Don't ask me." She chuckled. She looked at me. "The name's Theresa. Theresa Garra."

"Garra!" I gasped. "I know that name. I know that name!" I paused. "Th-, that was Brandon's last name." Immediately tears fell from my eyes.

"Brandon?" Theresa gasped. "Where has that little rascal gone now?!"

I wiped my nose with my sleeve, and gave her a sad look. Theresa cried out.

"Mom, are you okay?" A boy- around twenty, with long brown hair and tan skin -asked. Come to think of it... he DID look a lot like Brandon...

"I'm fine." Theresa sniffled. "I-, wasn't he living with Stacey? And isn't Stacey the little troublemaker who beat up everyone?"

"Stacey was Infected. Brandon shot her, then he shot himself." I wiped my eye.

"Oh Brandon." Theresa whispered.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"He was my brother." She sniffed.

"So you're technically my aunt then."

"What do you mean, technically?"

"Well, my mom and dad gave me and my siblings to Stacey and Brandon."

"Leah and Crow, damn those two sex-driven demons." Theresa snarled.

"Leah? Crow?"

"Stacey's sister and her boyfriend." Theresa hissed. "Leah was with Crow ONE NIGHT, then Crow had dumped her for another girl, Nina, which he got pregnant on their first week together. Nina forced him to marry her, then they did who-knows-what after that. But Leah had no job, no school, and took care of you three on the streets. She gave you up to Stacey after she heard of her miscarriage. Brandon was... er... away, at the time, so Leah gave you to Stacey. And then the whole fight happened, your sister, while very young, screamed, 'Leah is our mommy, not you!' To Stacey in front of Brandon. Brandon and Stacey had this huge fight, then got back together the next week."

"So that's why Brandon was gone for a week." I looked up.

"Mom, we need to get going." The other guy said.

"Right." Aunt Theresa smiled at him. She looked at me. "Which one are you? Leon or Jake?"

"I'm Jayson." I said. "The other one is Leo."

"Ah, silly me." She winked. "Well, get your stuff in the car. We need to get going. Holly misses ya'."

I took a few steps back and grasped my duffle bag, carrying it back to the car. I opened up the trunk and tossed it in. Leo soon followed with a blanket filled with stuff and tied at the end with rope. He stuffed it in the back, then shut it quickly.

Aunt Theresa looked out of the cabin. "Hey boys, there's a girl back here! Should we try and take her with us?"

"Yes!" Leo shouted.

"Got it!" She headed back in. I could hear her muffled commands. "Heather, Tyler, you both need to squeeze into the front seat. Or at least find somewhere besides the back seat and the roof. No Tyler, you're not sitting on the roof. And no, we're not strapping the girl to the roof. We need her in the back seat."

"What about the IVs?" A girl asked.

"We need those too. She's most likely in an unstable condition. Heather, I need you, Tyler, and one of the boys to take her to the car. I'll be guarding to see of any Drifters come by."

I barged in. "We need her taken in with the IVs and the heart monitor. You also need to get my spare IVs."

The boy and girl nodded, one taking the IVs and the other gently lifting Chloe up. I walked forward and grasped the monitor, happy at the steady blips. The three of us simultaneously walked back outside and into the car, gently setting her down and leaning the equipment against the door. Leo crawled in, placing Chloe's head on his lap. I tried to protest but Leo interrupted me with the stroke of his hand on her hair.

Apparently, Aunt Theresa was good at many things.

Driving wasn't one of them.

Heather and Tyler were laughing and cheering. Leo and I were screaming. Aunt Theresa sped off, cheering. I grimaced as I heard the sickening crunch of her running over a stray Infected. The three just laughed and sped on.

I looked over at Leo (I seem to do that a lot). He was looking out of the window, softly running his fingers through her dirty blonde hair. I saw Chloe's hand twitch in Leo's. I gasped, "Leo!"

"What?"

"Chloe moved!" My eye widened.

"Yeah, she does that." Leo sighed. He held her hand tighter. "She sometimes grasps my hand or my shirt. Honestly, it's normal."

My eye widened even more. "Leo, this isn't normal! She could wake up soon!"

"Who wake up soon?" Heather asked, spinning around towards us.

"Chloe." Leo whispered. He looked down at her. "You mean she could really wake up?"

"Yes!" I grinned. Leo wiped a tear from his eye.

"What if she's-, you know, different?" He whispered.

"Most coma patients either wake up with all their memories or none at all." I shake my head. "It's a fifty-fifty chance she could remember you."

"Well, there's still a chance, right?" Leo smiled. He brushed the hair out of her face, leaning down and kissing it softly. I rolled my eyes-, I mean eye. Well, it's kinda hard to so that with one eye. So, let's just say I smiled sarcastically.

"We're here!" Tyler smiled. He swung open the door and ran out. I opened mine, then stumbled out and barfed.

"I see you had a taste of Theresa's driving." A boy grinned.

I panted, "Yeah."

"Holly's in there." He pointed to the large warehouse in front of us. "Two rooms to the right."

I nodded, then yelled, "Leo, c'mon!"

Leo opened his car door and gently placed Chloe's head on the seat. He walked towards me, then smiled. "Let's go."

We walked side-by-side into the warehouse, then turned to the right and walked past a room. Leo took a deep breath, then pushed open the door. In front of us was Holly, sitting on her bed and crying softly. Leo opened his mouth and said her name. She looked up, wiping her nose. Standing up slowly, she said, "Leo? Jayson?"

"Holly." I croaked. She threw herself on my and engulfed me in a large bear hug. I wrapped me arms around her.

"God dammit." She whispered. "Don't let me loose you again." She released me then gave Leo an identical hug.

"We thought you were dead," Leo choked out, tears falling from his amber eyes. "We thought the Infected got you and you were dead."

"Oh, there's so much to tell you." Holly whispered, and released Leo. Leo sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Come. Sit down."

"Commander Holly!" Heather shouted, panting as she ran down the hall. "Brendan and the prisoner are missing!"

"Find them immediately!" Holly's eyes went dark, and she turned away from Leo and I. "We can't loose those two. I owe the girl my gratitude. She found my brothers."

"Why do you want me to do?"

"Send a squad immediately. Search the area. Don't stop."

"Ma'am, we barely know the girl. And Brendan wasn't much help here-,"

"Do as I say!" Holly interrupted. "I'm not losing another ally. I already lost Fallon."

"Yes ma'am." Heather nodded, and rushed away.

"Who's Fallon?" Leo asked.

"A friend." Holly choked out, her red eyes gleaming in the fluorescent lights decorating the ceiling. "He was a friend."

I gave Leo a look, like 'Don't say another word. Please'. He nodded.

"Leo, Jayson, please leave. I'll get you some rooms. Is there anything else you need?" Holly sniffed.

"My friend Chloe." Leo said quickly. "She's in a coma, and she might be waking up soon. I need to stay with her."

"Very well. I'll set up a room for the three of you." Holly nodded. "And if she wakes up?"

"I'll help her." I said. "I know how to help her."

"Good." Holly sighs. "Jayson, when did you get an eyepatch?"

"What?"

Holly smiled. "I just noticed it. And you've grown out your hair. It's so pretty." She giggled. Well, it's nice to know Holly's back go normal.

"Oh, a Drifter attacked me and bit my eye out." I shrugged "It's fine now. I just don't have an eye." I laughed it off. It feels good to laugh about it, since it happened a while ago. I've grown used to it now.

"Can I see it?" Holly gently brushed the black hair out of my face, and lifted the eye patch. She looked at the empty eye socket, then smiled. "It's looks healed. God, you two look so different. Leo, you're actually hot right now." She laughed, as did Leo. "And Jayson, you're not bad looking as well."

"You've changed too." I said. "You're a leader. You've turned out fine."

"Thanks." She smiled, then looked at the two of us. "Would you like a change of clothes?"

"Absolutely." Leo said.

"I'll get you some." She stood up and walked out of the door.

Immediately I turned to Leo. "She's different."

"I know." Leo sighed. "But maybe it's for the best."

**Characters-to-cats:**

**Chloe Bracken: Cinderheart**

**Stacey Garra: Squirrelflight**

**Brandon Garra: Bramblestar**

**Theresa Garra: Tawnypelt**

**Tyler Garra: Tigerheart**

**Crow Finley: Crowfeather  
><strong>

**Nina Finley: Nightcloud**

**Heather Onson: Heathertail**

**Fallon Levion: Fallen Leaves**

**Yeah... another awkward ending. The next'll be better, I swear!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yay... updates! I'm actually working on a cover for this story, plus... look who got a new look! It's me, he, hehe. Yeah... just read. I like this chapter.**

Brendan Finley

"So, who are you? What's your story?" Ivy asked for about the fifth time.

"You're too curious." I scowled.

"I just want to know who's escorting me and if I can trust them not to feed me to the Infected in my sleep." She snapped.

"Well, I'm not one for back stories and stuff, so, why don't you tell me a bit about you? I might just share something about me."

"Am I supposed to trust you?"

"Not at all."

"Deal. I'm Ivy Burch. My sister is a bitch-, I mean Dove. I'm 18."

"That's it? No weird sob story? No tragic past?"

"If that's all you wish to tell me then that's all I shall tell you." She scowled, sticking her pointy nose up in the air.

"Find then. I'm Brendan Finley. I don't have siblings. My father cheated on my mother and they killed each other when fighting zombies. I'm 23." I shrugged.

"Ouch. My parents died. My mom was Infected and ate my dad." Her eyes glistened.

I looked around. "We should get moving faster. Watch out for Drifters. They're as dangerous as a horde, if not more."

Her vision darted, until she shouted, "Duck!"

I dropped on my knees as she hurtled an object at something behind me. It let out a startling screech, then thumped to the ground.

"That's a Drifter, right?" She smiled.

"Right. Thanks."

"You owe me." Her smile turned quickly to a frown. "We need to find shelter."

I looked around. "What about that building?"

"The burnt one? That'll collapse the moment we step foot in it."

"I know what I'm doing." I frowned. "I've lived her longer."

"Well I have common sense." She snorted. "And I'm telling you, that building will collapse. What about that apartment there?"

"Heather and I trapped around twenty Infected in a door there. It's unsafe."

"The subway?"

"Flooded."

"Fine. We'll have it your way." Ivy snorted. "When I wake up in hell, I'm blaming you."

She started walking towards the old building. I knew a bit about its past. It was a trademark building for a large company, I can't remember the name but I know it was all over the country. It was burned by protestors; begging to let them inside the building for safety from the outside horrors. Everyone inside refused, and the place was burned. The building still stood, but everyone inside died.

I followed Ivy into the front door, pulling out a flashlight. Ivy looked back at me and grumbled, "Aren't you Mr. Prepared?"

I shone the flashlight around, quickly moving it whenever the sight of a charred body came into the light.

Suddenly, Ivy screamed, and a thud was heard as she catapulted into the ground.

"There's blood everywhere!" She cried, screaming. I pointed the flashlight towards her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She had slipped on a large trail of blood, landing in a small pile of glistening bloody body parts. She clamped her hand over her mouth to repress from screaming.

"Fresh blood." I wiped my now sticky hand on my jacket. "Someone was here."

"I need new clothes." Ivy grunted, trying to wipe the dreaded substance from her rump. "I'm not smelling like dead person for the time being."

"Here, I'll take your clothes. There's probably running water near by." Ivy grumbled, taking off her jacket and pants.

"They'd better be clean. That's my mother's jacket." A few wet tears glistened in her navy blue eyes.

"Find two empty rooms. Preferably not with zombies or corpses. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ivy nodded, and started walking away.

'Why am I even caring?' I thought, then shrugged. 'There's something special about her. I can't put my finger on it though...'

Placing Ivy's soiled clothes under a faucet, I slowly turned it on, letting warm water soak them. I dumped some soap in it, and mixed it together, washing the soap out and hanging the articles to dry.

"Hey, Brendan, you done?" Ivy yelled. "I found a room. It's the only one that's not destroyed."

"Did you find a second one?"

"No. Can you help?"

"Sure." I wiped my hands on my pants and walked out of the door, seeing Ivy standing with her arms crossed.

"Is my mom's jacket washed?" I nodded. She sighed. "Let's go."

I started to open up a door, but Ivy told me that she had already checked the whole floor, except for the last two rooms.

"I'll open up this one, you to the other." Ivy said.

"It'd be better if we opened them separately, together. In case something in there." I said. Ivy shrugged.

"Sure." She opened the first door. Nothing but an over-turned bookshelf.

I opened the second one. The room looks nice.

Except for the dead woman lying in the bed with her eyes ripped out.

I had to clamp my hand over Ivy's mouth to keep her from screaming. Once I thought she was done screaming, I dropped my arm.

A groan escaped from something behind us.

"Was that you?" Ivy whispered.

"No..."

I screamed as I turned around to see the hoarse yellow eyes of an Infected lunging towards us. Ivy pulled out a gun and shot it three times in the chest, making it crumple to the ground.

"That was close." I panted.

"Well, I'm going to the room and sleeping with the door locked and barricaded. How about you?"

I nodded, not wanting to say a word. We both walked back to the room Ivy found. It had nothing in it but a desk, sadly. Ivy sat down on the floor, wiping her face.

Ivy rested her head for a minute, then stood up and pushed a desk over the door. She was fairly strong for a girl her size.

"Hey, you gonna help?" She growled. I stood up and pushed on the desk with her, getting it to the door quickly. Ivy sighed, then collapsed on the ground.

"Okay, enough with the tough-guy act. Who are you? Really?" I asked, giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm myself. And that's all I'll give." Ivy folded her arms. "Wait, tough-guy act?"

I ignored her. "Why aren't you telling me the whole truth? You're 18. Your name is Ivy. You have a sister who is a bitch. There has to be something more to you."

Ivy looked at me and frowned. "You're too nosy."

"You're too stubborn."

"I give up." Ivy fell back to the floor, putting her hands under her head.

A few awkward minutes passed, until I spoke up. "You're very pretty."

"What?"

"You're very pretty." I paused. "You've never had anyone tell you that, have you?"

"No." Ivy confessed. "Not many people like me. Just my sister." She paused, and smiled. "Unless you like oily blonde hair and scarred faces."

"Tell me about your sister." I sat down across from her.

"My sister?" Ivy breathed.

"Yeah. I'll listen."

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Well, in a word, my sister was perfect. Fast runner, pretty, sweet, all around good. Then there was me; imperfect, mean, insecure." Ivy sighed, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"It's the imperfections that make you perfect." I said. "If someone has nothing wrong with them, then there's not much to them."

"Okay, I've told you my story. Now you tell me yours."

"There's not much to tell." I shrugged. "My parents killed each other. I ran away, Holly found me, I came to Galveston Omega, and here I am now."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"My dad basically raped my mom. Do you think they would have kids again?"

Ivy grimaced. "Can we move into a different topic? This is getting... awkward..."

"Okay. Soo... what do you think life would be like if the Infection never happened?"

"I would probably be in school, finishing college. Probably majoring in either science or sports. I dunno. I've only ever read about stuff like this." She looked at me. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, I would most likely be a worker for a small company, weapons, perhaps. I was never good in the school I was in." I shrugged. Ivy yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we going to sleep?" She asked. "Do you happen to have a sleeping bag or two, Mr. Prepared?"

"No, sorry." I shook my head, yawning. I unzipped my jacket and laid it on the floor. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

Ivy looked like she wanted to protest, then frowned and sat down with her arms folded.

I awkwardly sat up. "Uh... if you want... there might be some room."

Ivy grumbled, standing up and curling up, her back facing mine. I didn't protest, and curled up, shutting my eyes.

*(*)*

Surprisingly, I woke up fairly late. Ivy had rummaged through my pack and laid a small assortment of snacks across the floor.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." She teased. "Your girl-scout pack had food in it."

"Yeah, it do-, wait, girl-scout pack?"

Ivy shrugged. "Eat up. We're going soon. We're not even close to the Centre Louis."

"How long was the drive there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I estimated around two hours, but it could be longer or shorter. I'm terrible at timing."

"Well, that's helpful." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "We should get going. It'll take two hours. Or four. Or one. Or maybe ten."

"Shut up!" Ivy shoved me. I stood up.

"Fine." I paused. "Or maybe fifteen."

Ivy growled, but took her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She started walking towards the door. I soon followed.

"So, what does this place look like?" I asked.

"Big shiny steel walls. One door in the middle. Not much, really. Just enough to call home." Ivy smiled, looking forward. We kept walking, often starting small conversations. A few Drifters shuffled by at one point, and Ivy and I fought them off.

After the sun started setting, the two of us settled down in a small suburban house; the only one not trashed with death and barricaded up. Too paranoid, Ivy threw her stuff down in the living room and collapsed onto a couch. I settled down on the other chair, taking hold of Ivy's gun and watching guard. Half-way through the night, Ivy woke up panting. She screamed, curling into a ball.

"They're dead!" She cried. "All of them!"

I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her back, trying to comfort her awkwardly.

"It was only a dream." I said, rubbing her back. She sniffled, and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped an arm around her as she sobbed. "Shh... it's okay. It was only a dream."

Ivy wiped her nose, blinking her tears away. She grasped my jacket, and hugged me tightly. Shocked, I stayed there for a few seconds but eventually hugged her back.

She looked up at me, the look on her face reminding me that she wasn't even an adult yet. She still had her full life ahead of her.

"I'm never going home, aren't I?" She whispered, holding me tighter.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered into her hair.

"I asked you a question." Ivy growled, the air around us turning hostile.

"I promise I'll get you home." I whispered. "I swear I'll get you home."

Ivy sniffled, sighing gratefully. "I just want to be home. With my sister."

"You'll see her again." I promised. Ivy looked up.

I then did probably the craziest thing I've ever done.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

I can't quite say what happened after that. Everything melted from view then on until Ivy pulled away.

She whispered, "I'll take the next shift." And slowly walked over to the chair, sitting down and fingering the gun in her hand. I nodded gratefully and rested my head back down on the couch.

**Arrghh that was so rushed. But oh so cute :)**

**BreezeXIvy is love. BreezeXIvy is life.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Wow, did the almighty amazing Queen Rebelle ****_actually _****update this? I can't believe it!**

**Yeah, I know it's short. And for the record: I do ****_not _****hate Heather/Heathertail. She never did anything bad other than be friends with Lionblaze. Hell, he thought about killing her once! She didn't do anything wrong, which is why I find it really awful when this fandom hates her. I mean, I love Frost, but she took her hatred of Heathertail too far (and if you're reading this Dutchess Frost I'll let you know I have nothing against you, I just somewhat disagree about your opinion of Heathertail). Remember one time, when ThunderClan needed catmint and WindClan had some? Heathertail gave it to Lionblaze, because she didn't want any cat to be hurt because of her.**

***rant over***

**#rebelle rambles (sorry I had to)**

Leo Garra

I threw myself down onto the bed Holly have me, sighing in relief. We were finally somewhere -somewhere where Infected wouldn't bother us every day.

Holly-, Holly's... different. She's supposed to be a giggling little ball of energy, not... this. She's a leader now. Something we all need to know how.

I looked up to see a girl standing at my door. I remembered her name- Heather.

"I-, uh, brought you some blankets." She said awkwardly. "This room gets cold."

"Thanks." I sat up. Heather smiled, and handed them to me.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. "Being in the outside world!" She gestured with her hands outward, tilting sideways. I laughed.

"I guess so. Being in the outside world," I made the same movements with my hands as her. She laughed. "Isn't as hard as you might think."

"But what about Drifters? And hoards?"

"I could handle them."

Heather sat down on the floor cross-legged, looking up. "Tell me a story!"

I looked up, and said dramatically, "It was a dreary cold winter's night. Snow covered the ground, icicles threatening to crash down upon us." Heather giggled. I went back to my natural voice. "And I was out of cereal."

Heather burst into laughter with me.

"And that is the end," I paused, turning dramatic. "Of dramatic story telling."

Heather giggled. "You're funny."

"You tell me one."

Heather's voice dropped. "In a land where zombies ruled the earth, one man," She paused, going back to her normal voice. "Ate a sandwich."

We both laughed. Heather looked up.

"Let's go somewhere. You know, use your outside world skills!" She laughed. "But seriously, don't let Holly catch us. She's flay our skins off and use them as rugs." She grasped my arm, then shouted, "C'mon!"

I followed her down the hall, running swiftly. She stopped in front of a door.

"You ready?" She looked at me. I nodded. She pushed the door open.

What was in front of us was not a room. It was more like an opening. An opening to a window over-looking the town.

"I've always liked this view." Heather breathed. "If only things never were like this..."

I stood silently, watching over the city. While the city was in ruins, everything was beautiful nonetheless.

Suddenly, Heather gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look!" She pointed down. My eyes widened as I saw it.

Infected.

*(*)*

"Holly!" I shouted, running as fast as I could. "Holly!"

"Holly!" Heather cried. "Holly! Where are you?!"

I ran into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going Leo!"

"Sorry Jay." I panted. "We have to go. Now!"

"What for?"

"Infected!" I kept running. Jayson soon followed.

"Holly!" Heather gasped, stopping.

"What is it?" Holly asked, turning around.

"Leo-,"

"There's a hoard of Infected coming! They're closing in!" I interrupted quickly.

"We have to leave. Now." Holly's eyes narrowed. "Gather everyone to the common room. Theresa, get the cars ready!"

"On it." Theresa nodded, running off.

"Tyler, get everyone in the infirmary out now! And don't leave anyone!" Tyler nodded, and raced away.

"What about Chloe?" Tyler yelled.

"Chloe!" I gasped. "I've got her!" I ran back towards Tyler.

"Alright, move it! We need to get out of here, stat! You heard me, Finn! Move move move!" Holly shouted.

I looked around. There! Chloe was lying on a bed, with her fluids pumping and heart beating and everything. I picked her up, holding the two devices in my hand gently, and carried her to the common room.

"Infected hoard is approaching, we need to move!" Holly commanded.

"Holly, there's not enough time!" Theresa panted. "Either some people leave right now and leave the rest or we all fight!"

"We have to fight." Holly grimaced. "Everyone who is fit to fight, grab a weapon! Injured, stay put or go and hide yourself. Those fighting, follow me!" Holly took a sword from a rack and held it up in the air. I shuffled Chloe to a chair, and looked around.

"Do you have a chainsaw?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Holly tiled her head. "They make too much noise!"

I grumbled, and snatched a few blades from the rack. Heather walked up beside me and loaded a gun.

"You gonna fight?" I asked. Heather nodded.

"It's not very often that I have fun these days. Unless you count Tyler trying to sing as fun." She smiled.

"That would be horrifying." I said.

"I can confirm that." Tyler coughed. Heather burst into laughter.

"Stop it with the chit-chat and get out there!" Holly commanded. The three of us took our weapons quickly and stood by the door.

"You ready?" Heather wiggled her eyebrows.

"Theresa! Open up the gate!" Holly shouted. Theresa pressed a button, and the silver gate in front of us moved upward.

"Time to fight!" Tyler cheered, taking his sword and running towards the crowd of zombies. Heather screamed and shot her gun at three, knocking them down.

I took my sword and swung it with my eyes closed, hearing the sound of metal hitting rotting flesh.

The numbers of the Infected were decreasing drastically. Holly had a good fighting force.

Suddenly, as I swung my blade, a screech was let in the air.

"Heather!" Tyler cried. Snapping away from my thoughts I looked at what my blade had struck. On the ground in front of me was a crumpled bloodied form of Heather.

**On a side note, remember to review! Every review I get (minus the ones with the dumbass guest) makes me smile and makes me want to write more.**


End file.
